The Sea Will Never Be as Salty as My Tears
by kellyjelly10000
Summary: A small Jotakak fic based off an explicit comic done by one-punch-titty (link posted in the comments) In which some time after DIU, Jotaro has a wet dream about the late Kakyoin and is a sad sad ocean man. Enjoy! :) Jotaro x Kakyoin, MA


**The Sea Will Never Be as Salty as My Tears**

* * *

He felt so cold. Jotaro was absolutely freezing. He felt as if his entire body had been plunged into an ice bath, and he couldn't pin down the reasoning behind it.

The cold began manifesting itself into a more direct form, rather than simply swallowing his body into the abyss. Jotaro thought it felt like… Hands…? Pressing on his chest, but he wasn't quite sure. All he knew was in that moment he was unable to move, completely paralyzed by the chill. Jotaro then noted the sound of ocean waves slowly ebbing and flowing, a sound he had come quite accustomed to. He also noticed it sounded a lot different than the usual white noise that emanated from the sea, it was as if it was hanging in the air above him, somewhere completely unreachable that perhaps didn't even exist.

' _Of course it doesn't exist,"_ he thought. ' _This is just some hellish dream, probably from spending all of my damn free time working.'_

Now that he'd pieced it together, Jotaro felt a lot more lax about the whole situation because he'd eventually wake up. God, he was so ready to wake up. This whole paralyzed thing was definitely not for him.

He listened to the crashing waves and felt that persistent cold on his chest that made breathing almost an impossibility.

He began focusing on the waves more intently, hoping it would take his mind off of the icy touch, and realized that the waves began sounding like an amalgamation of voices… no, more like fragments of one voice being broken up amongst the waves. "Jotaro", the waves beckoned to him in their choppy and solemn voice, "You're aging well, I see."

' _What the hell? Why does this voice sound so familiar?'_ Jotaro was enthralled by this curious entity calling out to him and slowly opened his eyes.

Jotaro heard the smile in Kakyoin's voice when he asked, "Are those my earrings? It's sweet that you kept them."

* * *

Jotaro was absolutely freezing. He was so cold. But none of that mattered to him anymore.

Jotaro reached his left hand out, but was terrified of what would happen. ' _This isn't real._ ' he thought. ' _This isn't real. I'm not actually going to touch him. This isn't Kakyoin. I'm going to reach out and wake up from this horrible dream, sad and alone as always.'_ But he couldn't stop himself. The tinge of reality that stained his vision was too alluring to keep away from, perhaps this really _was_ real, and his lover was sitting right on top of him, gazing into his eyes just as he did decades ago.

After an eternity, Jotaro's hand landed softly on the back of Kakyoin's neck and inadvertently Kakyoin's snow white hair, which felt just as icy and just as fluffy.

"Of course I kept them… It was all you left behind." Jotaro felt the words spill from his mouth in a tone more somber than he had anticipated, but Kakyoin always had a way of making Jotaro feel the need to express himself in thicker sentiments than he did when talking to other people.

The shattered voice replied wistfully and with a hint of pain, "I'm so sorry, Jotaro…"

" **Don't.** " Jotaro whispered to his love. "Don't… It wasn't your fault." Jotaro was now holding back tears, but anyone who wasn't Kakyoin wouldn't have been able to recognize the pain that carried in his voice.

Kakyoin slowly leaned in so he could be closer to Jotaro and their eyes met once again. "I wanted to stay with you, Jotaro…" Kakyoin's frozen lips grazed Jotaro's and Jotaro felt a sweltering heat within his own body that began thawing him from his paralyzed state.

His mind was racing and had no chance of focusing on what was happening, but Jotaro thought of how lucky he was to see his beautiful Kakyoin again, and he thought of how he was also cursed with this unyielding need for Kakyoin that he knew would plague him for the rest of his days. God, he never wanted to wake up. ' _Make this real'_ he thought. ' _I miss him so much, please let this be real.'_

The assimilated voice of Kakyoin came back hefty with lust. "I Miss you more than anything… Touch me" he begged.

* * *

"A-ah!" Kakyoin called out in arousement as he felt the warmth of Jotaro's member slide into his body. "It's just as I remember."

This sentiment was the breaking point for Jotaro. This meant it really _wasn't_ real (but God, did it _feel_ real), and Kakyoin was a far away dream that Jotaro would never be able to full-heartedly love ever again. Of course Kakyoin and Jotaro would always love one another, but the fact that they existed on two different planes of reality meant that they didn't exist _together._ Jotaro's mind was exhausting every piece of itself trying to process everything going on, the mixture of cold that surrounded him and the heat that welled up inside him, the freakish mixture of reality and the dream world, the pain and joy that accompanied this made up scenario… He began crying.

He was so wrapped up in his own mind, he physically hadn't quite registered that his cock was now inside Kakyoin. "When did you..? Ah!" Jotaro's questioning was quickly interrupted as Kakyoin lifted himself and began slowly riding Jotaro. Although Kakyoin's body seemed cold, Jotaro only felt a rising heat as Kakyoin fucked him.

Jotaro felt like he was going mad, in all of his life he'd never experienced a dream this enchanting. ' _It feels so real… I can't take it. If this is a dream, this is just too cruel.'_ Jotaro couldn't keep from weeping at this point. He felt horrible for wanting the dream to end so he could stop the lunacy, but he also felt a need to stay and never wanted the dream to end, if that's what this truly was.

He looked up at the ocean waves that slowly rolled by over head. He had no control over the situation anymore, and quite frankly he didn't care anymore. All that mattered was that he was with Kakyoin, and even though the moment would come to pass as the waves did, he was going to cherish every moment of this experience.

Kakyoin's frigid lips skimmed Jotaro's neck and came to rest next to his ear. 'I love you,' the collective waves echoed softly into Jotaro's ear.

Jotaro wrapped his arm around the frozen body and told Kakyoin, "I still love you, too." Jotaro was hot. So inexplicably warm. Kakyoin was freezing. So absolutely cold.


End file.
